


Let's start on the next puzzle

by Oofthisisabadidea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Swapping bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofthisisabadidea/pseuds/Oofthisisabadidea
Summary: Nayuta and Ren somehow end up swapping bodies, now what?
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Let's start on the next puzzle

“Ow, what the hell happened.” Nayuta raised his head from the floor where he had fallen not too long ago. He faintly remembered turning the corner and seeing a flustered Ren running straight for him, too fast for him to catch him and stop their collision in time. He lifted his hand to his forehead to rub the spot where they had collided, but something felt strange. His usual spiky bangs felt soft and fluffy, he raised his hand forward and found all of his hair had become like this. As he gripped around his head trying to find his usual spikes he heard a soft sound behind him. 

“Uhn, Nayuta-kun…” The voice called, but something didn't sound quite right. That should have been Rens voice, right? Why did it sound so rough and raspy? Nayuta slowly turned his head to find who had called, but only to realize...it was himself? He stared dazed for a second, not sure what to make of it. 

“Nayuta-kun, why am I looking at myself?” The other Nayuta suddenly asked. Nayuta looked down at his body to realize…,

“When did I own this shirt?” He continued looking at his body, noticing a few other changes, “When did I become so fucking skinny? And wasn’t I facing the other direction as I fell?” before he could dwell on it the other Nayuta had crawled over and shoved his hand in the boys pocket, pulling out a phone. “Hey what the hell do you think your doing-,”

“Why do you have my phone!?” The Nayuta yelled. The real Nayuta was too shocked to answer as he watched the boy unlock his phone and gasp. He quickly turned the phone around and shoved it in Nayutas face with the camera app open.

“Why do I look like Nayuta-kun!?” 

“Eh?!” Nayuta yelled as he stared at Rens reflection in the camera. He waved his arms around and surely enough the reflection made the same movements. He grabbed the camera from the other boys hands at stared at it for a moment, realization of the situation finally dawning on him.

“So...I’m Nayuta,” he started pointing at himself, “And your Ren?” He continued, pointing at the other boy who quickly nodded his head. “So… did we switch bodies or what…” He trailed off at the end, still not sure what to make of the situation.

“I guess so…” Ren tilted his head and gave a sad look, flustering Nayuta.

“Don't make faces like that in my body! It makes me look stupid!” He yelled as a blush covered his face. Ren was taken aback for a moment but nodded and quickly stood up, and was quickly followed by Nayuta. Once they had risen up Nayuta scowled up at Ren. Being shorter than Ren just didn’t feel right, especially when he gave him that pitying worried look. Nayuta quickly turned his head away with a “tch”.

“Let’s go to my apartment and figure this out, I don't need you walking around in my body making a fool of myself.” He grumbled and ren nodded with his usual puppy dog look, looking very out of place on Nayutas usually scowling face. Nayuta opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped and trudged off in the direction of his apartment instead. The whole way there Ren had looked like he had something he wished to say to Nayuta, but everytime he started he was reminded of Nayutas warning not to do anything stupid while in his body, so he stopped himself until the moment they finally entered the apartment.

“Nayuta-kun, your body is so cool! I feel like I could lift a mountain!” He exclaimed lifting up his arms and flexing while giggling like a baby. 

“Any body would feel that way to you. I swear my bones feel like they're about to break if I take one misstep in this body! Nanahoshi do you even eat!?” He began to scold ren, but the boy seemed more interested in other matters, such as lifting his shirt to gawk at Nayutas abs.

“Woah…”

“Stop that!” Nayuta screeched, ripping Rens hands off the hem of his shirt with a blush. Ren pouted in response.

“But i’ve never had anything like this...I want to feel it…” 

“No!” Nayuta asserted again. Ren pouted but finally let it go. 

“So how are we going to get back to normal?” Ren asked, walking to the living room taking a seat on the couch. Nayuta quickly followed and sat besides him.

“I’m not sure...How did we even switch bodies in the first place? I just remember our heads hitting and that was the end of it.” Ren flinched a bit as Nayuta said this, drawing his attention to him once more. Ren brought his hand to his chin in thought,

“So maybe if we just do the same thing as last time…?” He mumbled to himself and Nayuta nodded.

“So we just have to hit heads again and this’ll all be over, right?” He asked with a smug smile, only to see Ren give a slightly pouty look in response. Nayuta flinched before assuring him, “It’s okay, It’ll only hurt for a second.” Ren sighed to this but nodded. Before Nayuta could ease Ren into doing it though, the boy had already smacked his hands down onto Nayutas shoulders and given a firm squeeze.

“It’ll only hurt for a second right?” He gave a strange smile, like the kind of smile someone gave you before turning around and walloping you in the head with a wet snowball.

“Uh, Ren...That look on your face is worrying me, did I do something wrong.”

“No,” Ren smiled again, “You did nothing wrong.”

Nayuta tried to back away, but Rens body was no match for his own and the boys grip steeled him in place. Ren gave him one final smile before squeezing his eyes shut and bashing his head into Nayutas with as much force as he could muster. The two boys skulls ricocheted off each other and they fell to the floor, rolling in pain.

“What the hell Nanahoshi!” Nayuta screeched, gripping his forehead, which he quickly realized will still actually Rens. Ren had just bashed him in the forehead with enough force to break a rock and it hadn’t even worked. He turned to yell at Ren again only to see him crying on the floor with his face in his hands. The anger that had welled up inside of him quickly died away as he rushed to his side and placed a hand on the boys back. 

“Nanahoshi...are you okay?” The boy looked up with a tear streaked face and screamed,

“No! Stupid Nayuta! You don't remember anything!” The boy fell back to the floor with his head in his arms and continued to sob. Nayuta was taken aback for a moment, had Ren just insulted him? He had never seen Ren get this angry about anything before, and he honestly wasn't sure how to react other than just stare blankly at the boys shaking back. He tried to reach out to place his hand on the boys back and comfort him again, but when he did the boy jumped back up and swatted him away.

“Don’t touch me Nayuta! I’m mad at you right now!” He yelled as he slid across the room to sit in the furthest corner away from Nayuta and sob into the wall. 

“Nanahoshi! Just tell me what I did! I’m sorry!” Ren glared at him as he said this, then dropped his head back into his hands. He still seemed angry, but the sobbing had started to dissolve into small sniffles as he calmed down. Once he finally stopped crying Nayuta slowly crawled across the floor over to him. 

“Nanahoshi, please tell me what's wrong.” Ren looked up at him again, this time with a sad face instead of a glaring one. His lip quivered a bit and his face flushed before he asked,

“Do you really wanna know?”

“Yes, of course I want to know. I don't want you to be upset.” Nayuta answered bringing his hand to the boys back. Luckily this time the boy didn't swat it away, but instead leaned into it with a trembling sigh. He raised his hands to cover his face and didn't turn away from the wall.

“When, we ran into each other we didn’t just hit our heads. We kissed.” He started. Nayuta was frozen in shock, how had he not remembered that? Tears started rolling down Ren's face as the boy continued, “Maybe it's not important to you, but that was my first kiss! I wanted it to be important, and I actually thought it was for a second… but you don't even remember!” Ren started bawling again at the last bit. Nayuta grabbed the boy by the shoulders and forced him to turn his way.

“Nanahoshi...I’m so sorry I didn’t remember that...I honestly don't know what to say. I’m really sorry.” Ren looked as if he had been expecting those words and nodded slowly. Nayuta bit his lip, not quite sure how to handle a situation like this. “Listen, Nanahoshi, I actually…” He trailed off and turned his head away, before taking in a deep breath and gripping the boys arms again, “I really like you, I have for a long time. I wanted to confess to you a long time ago but I could never do it. I’m sorry this may be too late, but I really do love you Nanahoshi.” 

“You do?” Ren asked, eyes widening. Nayuta nodded with a blush, and a smile suddenly lit up Rens face. 

“Nayuta-kun really likes me?”

“Yes. I do.”

“Really?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Definitely?” 

“Yes, I definitely like you! Can you stop! this is embarrassing!” Nayuta yelled flushing bright red and turning away. Ren nodded and smiled. “Anyways, so I guess we just have to kiss and we’ll go back to normal, right?” Nayuta asked, changing the subject. Ren stilled in thought for a second before nodding.

“Yeah, that's probably it.” 

Nayuta steeled his hands on Rens shoulders, “I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” Ren nodded excitedly to this. Nayuta slowly leaned in, but just as he was close enough to feel Rens breath ghosting on his lips he turned his head. “It’s way too weird to be kissing myself! I’d much rather be kissing you!” Nayuta complained, and Ren giggled with a blush. 

“That’s okay, I’ll do it.” Ren quickly grabbed Nayutas face with his hands and pulled himself forward so their lips pressed to each others. When they pulled back they realized,

“We’re back in our own bodies!” They both yelled in unison. They both stared down at their bodies, trying to get used to them again. When they finally looked back up they both smiled, but Rens quickly disappeared into a frown of worry. 

“Nayuta-kun, are we going to switch bodies every time we kiss?” 

“Only one way to find out.” Nayuta smirked.

“Wait! Nayuta I..Mphhh.”

\---

Reon burst into the Gyroaxia share house with a shocked expression on his face. He looked around and sighed in relief when he noticed Nayuta hadn’t arrived yet. 

“Guys I saw something totally fucked yesterday!” He yelled, getting the attention of the other members. They looked up with curious expressions, waiting for him to continue. 

“Yesterday when I was walking home I happened to see Nanahoshi-kun and Nayuta walking home together, and Nayuta had the biggest smile on his face! I didn’t even know that dude could smile at all! I swear it gave me chills!” He screeched clutching his head in his hands.

“What! No way!” Miyuki jumped up, his face shocked.

“I mean, Nayuta can probably smile…” Kenta tried to assure with a shrug but didn’t seem very sure of even himself. 

“That's not the worst part! Ren had a gigantic scowl on his face! That honestly scared me more! It’s almost like they had switched bodies!” He continued.

“No way, I don't believe you for one second!” Miyuki yelled, “Unless you have proof I’m saying your lying!”

“I was too scared to take a picture, I ended up running away instead…” Reon sighed, his head drooping. Ryo suddenly turned from where he had been standing and raised his arms in the air,

“It was a miracle by the people of my home planet! They brought them together as one!” He continued monologuing and speaking of some strange ritual of “switching bodies with a kiss” that was apparently custom on his home planet. The others stared on with bewilderment but ultimately ignored it.

**Author's Note:**

> someone suggested a swapping bodies AU thingy so..... if yall have any other nayuren ideas pls comment them im running out of ideas lol. also i just realized how weird my titles are.....


End file.
